


certified freak, seven days a week

by flying_dream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I don't even have a TikTok, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, This is the most Gen Z thing I've ever written and I'm not even Gen Z like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_dream/pseuds/flying_dream
Summary: In which Hyunjin dares Jisung to do the WAP challenge despite knowing that he is about as flexible as a bedridden, eighty year old man –becauseof it even. Sprained ankles, viral videos and humiliation ensue.(Also Lee Felix has pretty teeth. That's, like, a Thing apparently.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 61
Kudos: 316
Collections: Jilix, things





	certified freak, seven days a week

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the summary for this in my notes app at 3am on 16th dec, barely lucid, and then fell asleep. the next day i woke up and thought: why not. this one goes out to my little sister who will never read this fic upon pain of death but [who called me out](https://twitter.com/thotforcsy/status/1343340403781726210) for being a hag because i didn't understand a tiktok. little did she know i channeled that energy into han jisung to satisfy my jilix cravings. idk if this is even any good so imma just chuck this at you and run
> 
> a couple of notes: i don't know anything about korea university so all references to it aren't based in anything accurate. i pretty much just found a campus map online and ripped names from it without thinking about distances or anything, don't judge me for it. this is ao3, we don't need to think about accuracy over here smh.
> 
> also i tagged implied sexual content for this bc the sex happens offscreen at the end, but the lead-up to it is still somewhat spicy and they do discuss it quite frankly - there are limes, not lemons if you know what i mean.

**Certified Freak, Seven Days A Week**

In his defence, Jisung maintains that it is not his fault Lee Felix happens to walk into the study room the second he makes it drop from the top.

**_OCTOBER 12 TH 2020, 13:05_ **

**_STUDY ROOM 4.1, COLLEGE OF LIBERAL ARTS, KOREA UNIVERSITY_ **

“Hwang Hyunjin, you Billy Ray Cyrus cosplaying motherfucker,” Jisung hisses when Hyunjin bursts into laughter for the fifth time in as many minutes, creasing up in the seat opposite him. “If you don’t shut up in the next three seconds, I’ll sew your mouth shut myself, I promise you. You’ll be like that dead guy from _Hocus Pocus_ by the time I’m done with you.”

Unfortunately for him, Hyunjin does not shut up in the next three seconds. In fact his laughter only gets even louder, at least until he chokes on his own breath and breaks off into a coughing fit. Jisung just watches him struggle through it, unimpressed. Sure, he might be sad if Hyunjin dies today, but at least Jisung will be able to apply for mitigating circumstances for his midterm assignments in the event that he passes. It’s all about the silver lining as they say.

When Hyunjin manages to quiet down – and not because he drops dead – he grabs his flask to dramatically gulp down some water. Jisung takes advantage of this to sniff in a very prim and proper manner as he returns to his work.

“That’s what I thought,” he says loftily.

Hyunjin throws him the middle finger. “Thanks for helping me out there. I really appreciate it.”

“I’m sure you do.”

He throws him the middle finger again.

Jisung just looks at him, exasperated. “Bro, I know this shit is boring as hell, but are you ever going to work? I thought we agreed to come into this study room to bash out all of the stuff we’ve put off for half of this semester. All you’ve done is go through TikTok for the past hour.”

“I can’t help it, Sungie,” he says. “It’s just so addictive. The other night I stayed up until six am just going through my TikTok feed. The hold it has on me… I’m shaking.”

Nope, that’s just Jisung’s leg. He can never stay in place for too long without his left leg acting up and the poor table they’re sitting at is suffering because of it. But he gets what Hyunjin means. He doesn’t understand _why_ he feels that way, but he gets it generally speaking.

“It’s not even that interesting,” Jisung says, his mouth curled in distaste.

All he’s ever seen from TikTok are videos where straight boys smirk into the camera with some basic trap beat as their background music, people yelling into a mirror during their rants and passing it off as peak humour, or discourse about shitty people who are never held accountable for their actions. That and trendy dance challenges. Much like Chad Danforth, however, Jisung doesn’t dance so he doesn’t care about those videos either. Personally, he prefers falling down a rabbit hole on YouTube instead of going anywhere near TikTok.

Hyunjin doesn’t agree, something that is made evident by the way he gasps like Jisung has just told him that he plans to run away to a remote island with nothing but the clothes on his back.

“It is too!”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Just you wait, Han Jisung,” he huffs, snatching up his phone and jabbing his password in. “I’ll make you change your mind.”

“No you won’t,” Jisung replies easily. He knows how to be stubborn when he wants to be – and when it comes to disagreeing with Hyunjin, it takes him _at least_ three days to give in. It’s part of the beauty of their friendship.

In response, Hyunjin shoves his phone into Jisung’s face. A skit that is meant to be funnier than it is plays out on his screen. Not a single muscle in Jisung’s mouth twitches upwards. Afterwards, he gives Hyunjin a flat look.

“Was I meant to laugh or something?”

Hyunjin scowls, snatching his phone away. “You just have no sense of humour.”

“Oh, come on, that was so substandard. If you’re going to show me anything, show me something _interesting_ at least. Even the crappy dancing ones are better than that!”

“Hey, some of them are actually good challenges,” Hyunjin defends.

“Most of them aren’t. They’re just a bunch of the same easy moves spliced together in the hopes of manufacturing a viral hit. Even _I_ could do them if I wanted to.”

Hyunjin’s jaw falls open as he sucks in another incredulous gasp. Jisung prepares himself for the oncoming dramatic monologue that is sure to come – and judging by the way Hyunjin literally inflates in his chair, so does he. And then all of a sudden, he freezes, still wound up tightly like he’s about to take off into the sky like Marge Dursley. A feral gleam enters his eye.

“Are you willing to bet on that?”

Jisung makes a face. “If you think you can get me to dance for your little TikTok account, think again.”

“It is _not_ little!”

“You have six followers. One of them is your dad. Yes, it is.”

“It’s a growing channel,” Hyunjin hisses, spots of pink high in his cheeks. “And I don’t know why you’re so high and mighty about this. I know you’re just acting this way because you know you can’t put your money where your mouth is.”

Jisung slams the butt of his highlighter onto the table. “Take that back!”

“Never,” Hyunjin vows.

Jisung glares at him. Hyunjin glares back.

The longer they stare at each other, the more Jisung realises that there’s only one way out of this. He can’t just walk away from this conversation with his honour still smarting from the blow Hyunjin has landed on it. He needs to _defend_ himself. And to do that, he’s going to have to accept the bet.

“Fine,” he finally grits out. “Give me a dance challenge and I’ll prove to you that I can do it better. If I win, you have to pay for my meals for a week.”

“And if _I_ win, you have to appear in my TikToks for a week.”

“You’re disgusting,” Jisung says, but he shakes Hyunjin’s hand on it all the same.

“You’re a monster. A sick, twisted, depraved monster who was only put onto this earth to ruin me.”

Hyunjin isn’t too offended by the insult. Instead, he beams, scrunching up his nose in delight. “Glad you finally noticed! It only took you ten years.”

“You want to kill me,” Jisung says, staring with horror at the girl dancing on Hyunjin’s screen, a plastic smile painted onto her face. God, she’s the most terrifying thing he’s ever seen. “You genuinely want to kill me. How in the literal _fuck_ is she moving her body like that?”

Look, Jisung might not be a TikTok enthusiast, but he doesn’t live under a rock, alright? He has a good sense of what’s popular at the moment and he’s heard of this dance challenge as well as the song that goes with it. Still, he never felt the urge to hunt it down to see what all the hype was about, so when Hyunjin declared that he wanted Jisung to do the WAP challenge for their bet, he genuinely didn’t think much of his shit-eating grin at the time. After all, how hard can it be, right? It’s a TikTok challenge. The bar isn’t exactly very high there.

Now he is beginning to quickly realise that he may be losing this bet after all.

“Hyunjin,” he says, deciding to switch tactics. He puts down the phone and latches onto his best friend’s arm, pushing closer to him with his best pair of puppy dog eyes. “Jinnie. My best friend, my only soulmate, my ride or die since I was ten years old.”

“I’m not changing the challenge,” Hyunjin says flatly.

“Oh, come on! I’d do it for you!”

“No you wouldn’t.”

No, he really wouldn’t. Damn it, he knows Jisung too well.

Jisung groans, sinking back in defeat. He knows better than to try to argue it any further. If Jisung knows how to be stubborn with Hyunjin, then the other boy is just as bad. Again, such is the beauty of their friendship. It’s a mutually beneficial dynamic, a symbiotic system if you will. The only person annoying enough to put up with how annoying they themselves are is one another which is why their friendship has lasted this long – even when one of them is out to murder the other through a TikTok challenge.

God, that’s going to be one hell of a headline for Jisung’s eulogy.

Whatever. If he’s going to die this way, then he’s going to die giving it his all. Han Jisung does not just do things by halves. He goes the full mile and beyond. The WAP challenge hashtag hasn’t seen anything yet.

Thankfully, the study room they’ve chosen today is empty aside from them so Jisung and Hyunjin are free to get into their positions without any unwanted judgement. They shove a few desks out of the way, fiddle around with the lighting for a bit – Hyunjin is very particular about his TikTok videos, even if they only get the six views – and then Jisung is at the front of the classroom, waiting for his go-ahead. He stares down the lens of Hyunjin’s camera, trying to look as fierce as possible.

“Okay,” Hyunjin says, squinting at his phone. “Three, two, one – go!”

He hits the space bar on his laptop at the same time he presses record on his phone. The music begins to play and Jisung immediately kicks his left leg into the air although it doesn’t go very high and he ends up stumbling back from the force of it. Not to be deterred, he quickly drops into a squat, his ankles protesting with a wobble, and then twists around to do the awkward ass-shaking-slash-hopping burpee move. The sight has Hyunjin burst into an obnoxiously high-pitched peel of laughter, but Jisung still ploughs on, refusing to back out now.

Gritting his teeth, he rolls onto his back and spreads his legs in the air, then rolls again until he’s on all fours. By this point, he’s out of breath and his head is starting to spin a little, but he somehow manages one feeble pop of his non-existent ass and then gears himself up for the final showstopper.

It is at that moment that everything goes terribly wrong. One second, Jisung is trying to swing his left leg over in a graceful, controlled movement. The next, the door to the classroom crashes open and a guy Jisung has never seen before blunders in. Jisung screams, Hyunjin screams, the guy screams – and then Jisung’s leg crashes down to the ground at an awkward angle that has his left ankle explode with pain. He screams again.

“Holy shit,” the guy gasps, slamming a hand over his mouth in horror.

Jisung meets his eyes with nothing but sheer pain in his own and then collapses forward onto the cheap carpet with a groan.

**_OCTOBER 12 TH 2020, 13:37_ **

**_CAMPUS INFIRMARY, MEDICAL HALL, KOREA UNIVERSITY_ **

“How do you feel?” Hyunjin asks solemnly, taking Jisung’s hand in his.

Jisung whimpers, his eyes screwed shut. “Like my ass has been split open and not in a good way.”

There’s an odd noise like someone has just choked on their breath. Jisung cracks one eye open to find that it is the guy from the study room who is sitting on the chair on the other side of Jisung’s bed. Ordinarily, Jisung would have no qualms in telling him to go away, especially because the sight of him is a constant reminder of what mortifying encounter they just had, but the guy literally carried him all the way to the medical hall on his back so he feels like it would be a little rude. God, if only Hyunjin had an ounce of strength in his body, they wouldn’t be in this position right now.

“How’s your ankle?” the guy asks.

Jisung opens his mouth to say something appropriately dramatic, but somehow what ends up leaving it is, “Bro. You’re, like, really pretty, did you know that?”

The guy blinks. Jisung blinks. They both turn red.

“Thank you,” he says, smiling shyly.

Something in Jisung’s chest proceeds to freak the fuck out at the sight. What the fuck. Literally what the fuck. Is this what a heart attack feels like? Is Jisung going to die? Holy shit, what is going on?

The feeling only gets worse when the guy bites his lip and adds, “I think you’re really cute too.”

Jisung is literally about to combust and ascend to another astral plane of existence.

“Oh,” he says weakly. “That… That’s nice to hear.”

The guy smiles again and this time, it’s with teeth. He has the prettiest set of teeth Jisung has ever seen in his life. And his eyes scrunch up into literal crescents with the force of his smile. What the fuck. Jisung is now ninety nine percent sure that he is literally in the middle of a heart attack because there’s no way it can be doing somersaults in his chest right now.

“I’m Felix by the way. Lee Felix.”

“Jisung,” he offers, still fixated on Felix’s teeth and how they are going to be the cause of his demise. “Nice… Nice to meet you.”

“You too!” he beams.

Jisung is on the brink of death. He has to be.

When no one speaks after that, Hyunjin chimes in with, “And I’m Hyunjin!” His voice has both Jisung and Felix jolt in their places and cuts their stare short when they turn to face him. He sniffs, unimpressed by their owlish looks. “Nice of you to remember that I’m here as well. Unless you wanted me to leave so you could get a room?”

The two of them redden in unison.

“That’s what I thought.”

“So,” Felix says loudly in a very transparent attempt to change the conversation, “how come you were doing the WAP challenge in the study room?”

Dear lord. Anything but that. Jisung would rather talk about literally anything in the world other than why he ended up here. Politics, the floating exchange rate, the Fibonacci sequence – he does not give a fuck about what it is, so long as it isn’t this. What is he even meant to say? That he was dared into doing the challenge and doesn’t know how to back down from a bet even if it means he lands in the goddamn medical hall for it? That would just make him sound stupid. He can’t have Felix think he’s _stupid._

“Uh… I just…really support sex-positivity?”

On second thought, it probably would’ve been better to go with the truth.

(Not that he doesn’t support sex positivity. He’s all for it really! He just would not express this through an injury-inducing TikTok challenge and doesn’t know who would.)

Felix laughs and yep, it’s undeniable now. There’s no way that Jisung is still alive. Clearly, Felix is an angel who carried him off to heaven after Jisung died trying to do the WAP challenge. There is no other explanation for this.

“Well in that case, I think you’re very cool,” he says. “I actually did the challenge too back when it first came out. It’s harder than it looks.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“Hold on a second,” Hyunjin says, a manic gleam now in his eyes. “You’re on TikTok?”

Felix nods. “Yeah. I have an account on there, but it’s pretty small.”

“No way, dude! What’s your username? Let’s follow each other.”

“Oh sweet, why not? It’s @haengbokkielix.”

Jisung watches the two with a grimace as Hyunjin hunches over his phone to eagerly punch in the username and Felix leans across the bed to spell it out correctly for him. He’s happy that they’re getting along and all that, but does it really have to be over TikTok of all things? This app is actually going to haunt his every step. First with Hyunjin, now with pretty boy Felix.

All of a sudden, Hyunjin’s jaw falls slack. “ _That’s_ your account?”

“Yeah, @haengbokkielix. That’s me.”

“You said it’s a small channel,” he splutters.

“It is,” he says, confused.

“You have over three thousand followers!”

“Well yeah,” Felix says with a shrug like the feat isn’t particularly impressive. “When you compare it to someone like Charli D’Amelio, that’s nothing.”

“Felix. I have six.”

There’s an awkward silence.

“One is his dad,” Jisung adds.

Another awkward silence.

Then Felix smiles again and somehow the gesture isn’t as pitying as it probably is in reality. “That’s cool,” he says. “Your dad is supportive of you. That’s so nice of him.”

Yeah, it’s official. He’s an angel.

Or maybe not.

Before the two of them can launch into a proper conversation about that dreaded social media platform, one of the university doctors finally makes an appearance to see to Jisung. At the sight of that white medical coat and the practiced smile that only comes on the face of a medical professional, Jisung has to conclude that maybe he really is alive and in the medical hall instead of in a hallucinated version of it. Which means that he really did embarrass himself in front of Felix by butchering the WAP challenge.

Like fuck does he admit that to the doctor.

“You kids need to be more careful,” Doctor Go sighs, prodding at Jisung’s ankle with her bony fingers. He winces as pain shoots up the length of his left leg. “Make sure you tuck your backpack under the table so that you don’t forget where it is and accidentally trip over it again.”

“I’ll remember that for next time,” he promises.

Doctor Go tosses him a disbelieving look which would be completely unfounded if not for the fact that Jisung knows he won’t remember that for next time. It’s not like it really matters. He didn’t _actually_ trip over his backpack and injure himself. He just made it drop from the top, that’s all.

She examines his leg for another couple of minutes before leaning back with a pensive hum. Jisung just stares at her in anxiety, already fearing the worst.

“What’s the verdict, doctor? Am I losing the leg?”

“You have a very slight sprain on your left ankle,” she says. “Nothing a few days’ rest shouldn’t sort out. When you get back to your dorm, I’d recommend elevating it for the rest of the day so that there isn’t excessive pressure placed on it. Also make sure to put ice on it so that the swelling can go down and take ibuprofen to ease the pain. Just try to take it slow for the rest of the week and you should be good. It’ll probably take a few more weeks for your ankle to fully recover as long as you make sure to exercise it properly.”

“So I can keep the foot?”

She sighs, her eyes flickering shut like she is searching inside herself for the last vestiges of her patience. “Yes. You can keep the foot.”

“Oh, thank God.”

“Will he be given crutches?” Hyunjin asks hopefully. Probably because he wants to test them out. That, or because he can’t bear the thought of lugging Jisung around until he’s all healed up. To be fair, Jisung can’t blame him. He’d feel the same if it were the other way round.

“Since it’s a minor sprain, there’s no need for crutches,” Doctor Go says, much to Hyunjin’s disappointment. “After the first few days of rest, we recommend walking around as usual while taking care not to strain your foot. The pressure actually helps the ankle heal more quickly.”

Not to be deterred, Hyunjin asks, “But what about _now?_ He can’t walk back to the dorms on that ankle!”

“You did say I have to rest it,” Jisung agrees.

Perhaps he also wants a set of crutches to play around with. He can even take a picture of them for his mitigating circumstances application. Like he said: it’s all about the silver lining.

“Well how did you get here in the first place?”

“That’ll be because of me,” Felix says, holding his right hand up and wiggling his fingers as if to draw attention to himself. And draw attention he does. When Jisung looks over, he is struck with the sudden realisation that Felix has the cutest hand ever. Jisung would like to hold it. Once again: what the fuck. “I carried him here.”

“Then there you go!” Doctor Go says. “You have a ride back. You’ll be fine.”

Jisung looks at her in horror. Bad enough that he was carried here on Felix’s back. She can’t _possibly_ be suggesting that he should go back the way they came. Does she want him to die of embarrassment?

“You can’t say that,” he splutters. “He’s not a horse, I can’t just hop onto his back and point him in the right direction. And in any case I only just met him half an hour ago!”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Felix says, smiling that show-stopping smile of his again. “I don’t mind helping you out if I need to.”

 _He_ might not, but Jisung does! Can’t a man have a little pride around here?

Apparently not. Satisfied that Jisung will be able to make his way out of the medical hall, Doctor Go ignores the rest of his complaints in favour of scribbling a doctor’s note to confirm that she has seen him as well as taking his student details so she can log the visit onto the system. In less than five minutes, she effectively dismisses him and saunters off, ready to tend to some other idiot student who has managed to land themselves in the infirmary.

In the meantime, Jisung sinks back and begs the bed to swallow him whole.

**_OCTOBER 12 TH 2020, 14:19_ **

**_ELEVATOR ONE, DORMITORY B, KOREA UNIVERSITY_ **

Lee Felix’s hair smells like lemons. Jisung tries not to think too hard about this because it makes him sound incredibly creepy. Like what kind of pervert knows what someone’s hair smells like, right? But it’s not like he’s deliberately trying to sniff Felix’s hair! It just… happens to be there. Dyed lilac and smelling like lemons.

He must have a lemon-scented shampoo. That’s interesting. Jisung doesn’t think he’s ever used a lemon-scented shampoo before. All of his are variations of incredibly manly scents like Winter Ice or Forest Grit or Fragile Masculinity. Not that his masculinity is fragile. For example, he is open to using a lemon-scented shampoo in the future. More specifically, he’s open to using _Felix’s_ lemon-scented shampoo in the future.

“Dude,” Hyunjin says in disbelief as the elevator takes the three of them up to Jisung’s room. “Are you not tired of carrying him yet?”

Felix shakes his head. The scent of lemons intensifies.

“Not really,” he says, adjusting his posture so that Jisung sits a little higher on his back. Jisung automatically tightens his grip on the other, scared that he’ll fall off in the process. “Jisung is pretty light.”

“Yeah, but you carried him _all_ the way here.”

“I guess I just have a lot of core strength?”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Hyunjin says, eyeing him appreciatively.

Jisung glares at him over Felix’s shoulder. That lanky piece of shit better not be about to make a move on _Jisung’s_ saviour. Surely this is against the bro code. One does not simply make eyes at the guy who has carried his bro from the brink of death.

They manage to enter Jisung’s room after Hyunjin fishes out the key from Jisung’s back pocket. His roommate has gone home for the weekend and won’t be back until tonight so for now, it is just him and the pile of laundry he dumped onto Minho’s bed. He should probably get Hyunjin to clear it away before Minho comes back and shoves a sock into his mouth or something as equally terrifying.

Felix gently deposits Jisung onto his bed while Hyunjin hunts down a packet of ibuprofen and any iced thing from the freezer. He returns with a bag of sweetcorn that neither Minho nor Jisung have any recollection of ever buying which he then tosses onto Jisung’s thigh.

“There you go, loser.”

“I’ll stick my foot down your throat if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Jisung grumbles.

He leans over to undo the laces of his sneakers. Usually he just kicks them off without bothering to loosen them at all, but he genuinely thinks he might pass out if he puts too much pressure on his ankle today and doesn’t want to risk it. Just sliding his left sneaker off and removing his sock is bad enough.

Noticing the grit of his teeth, Felix pops two pills out of the ibuprofen packet and holds them out for Jisung to take. He then passes over the glass of water Hyunjin has brought back from the sink after Jisung has tossed the painkillers back so he can chase them down.

“Thanks,” Jisung says, wiping his mouth clean on the back of his hand.

Felix’s shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. “No problem.”

The two of them sit there and look at each other for a few seconds, equally faint smiles on their lips, before Hyunjin coughs, shattering the moment. Just like in the campus infirmary, they jump and break out of their daze with warm cheeks. Felix gets to his feet, fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie.

“I should probably get going,” he says. “I’m meant to be meeting someone to study.”

“Uh, yeah. I guess you probably should then.”

“Yeah,” Felix says. He doesn’t move. “It was nice to meet you though. Even if you did get injured in the process.” He giggles a little before hurrying to clarify, “Not that I think your injury is a good thing! Sprained ankles are always awful. Trust me, I know. I would never wish them on anyone.”

“I can’t believe they’re this awful, but I’m still expected to sit my midterms,” Jisung laments.

Felix giggles again. God fucking damn it, he’s too cute for words. Jisung is about to have a second round at that heart attack.

“The horror,” he teases. When Jisung agrees that it is, he grins. He drops the drawstrings of his hoodie in favour of his phone, glancing down at the time. “Oh wow, I really do need to set off. I’ll see you around then?”

“Uh. Sure?”

“Good,” Felix says before the sweet smile on his face suddenly twists into something much more mischievous. “Try not to make it drop from the top for anyone else until then.”

Jisung blinks, taken aback. Felix takes advantage of his speechlessness to toss him a wink. Within the next ten seconds, he leaves the room, the door clicking shut behind him, and Jisung’s brain nearly completely shuts down on him.

“Did… Did he just flirt with me?” he finally manages, his voice strangled in his throat.

“I’m pretty sure he’s been doing that for the past hour,” Hyunjin says, “but it’s nice of you to finally notice.”

Literally what the fuck.

**_OCTOBER 16 TH 2020, 16:04_ **

**_LECTURE THEATRE 3, COLLEGE OF LIBERAL ARTS, KOREA UNIVERSITY_ **

As much as Jisung enjoys his degree, he doesn’t appreciate having to take credits from other disciplines. He’s a Music student. He wants to study music, damn it. He shouldn’t have to be forcing himself to stay awake through this social anthropology lecture every Friday afternoon. Words cannot describe how much he does not care about the organisational structure in Henry Ford’s factories and the impact it had on the business industry.

It’s difficult trying to stay focused on the lecturer’s material even without distractions. When Jisung’s phone vibrates with a text, however, it’s downright impossible. He’d have an easier time swimming across the Pacific Ocean.

-

**> minho(mie)**

so when were you going to inform me that you’re famous on tiktok

after everything we’ve gone through…. all of that instant ramen we ate together…. and i had to hear it from freaking kim seungmin of all people?

-

Jisung frowns at his phone.

Has Minho been enjoying a couple of daytime cocktails today or something? Because he should know that Jisung would never approach TikTok even with a ten foot pole. Lord knows how many times he’s complained about the app to Minho after he’s stumbled across a TikTok when scrolling through Twitter and wondered just how the app manages to get away with being that much of a dumpster fire.

-

**> roommate jisung**

first of all u are literally dating seungmin, stop acting like ur not

second of all, i don’t even have a tiktok, how tf would i be famous on there

-

In response, all Minho does is send him the link to a video.

Frowning again, Jisung throws a glance towards the lecturer at the front of the theatre. She doesn’t seem to be paying attention to Jisung’s corner (or to any of the students really – he’s pretty sure she wants to go home as badly as they do). Still cautious, he slides his earphones out of his coat pocket and sticks them into the earphone jack, then presses the link.

It’s a video from Hyunjin’s TikTok channel. Only it can’t be because it has twenty thousand likes. Jisung nearly chokes on his breath, tapping the channel icon only to find that yes, it really is Hyunjin. User @hwanghyunie himself. Now no longer with just six followers but a couple of thousand.

What the fuck.

Jisung goes back to the video he was sent and watches it to the end, his jaw dropping closer and closer to the ground with every passing second. After he’s watched it three times through, he rushes to his texts with Hyunjin and lets his thumbs fly across the keypad, muttering furiously under his breath.

-

**> squirrel bitch**

hwang hyunjin u mfing lanky ass mullet ass annoying ass mfing bitch ass bitch

i will hunt u down and shove my foot so far up ur ass that my toes touch ur tonsils

and when ur done gagging, i will piss in ur plant pot

ok no i won’t, michelangelo is a sweetheart and i can’t do that to him

but the foot threat is very real i promise u

**> treebeard mf**

tf crawled up ur ass and died, egghead

**> squirrel bitch**

U MADE A FUCKING TIKTOK ABT ME AND WENT LOWKEY VIRAL IN SEOUL U LITTLE BITCH

WHAT DO U THINK

**> treebeard mf**

oh shit

i can explain

-

“In my defence,” Hyunjin says when Jisung limps out of Lecture Theatre Three with a face full of fury, “you did agree to film the challenge.”

“I said I’d do the challenge to prove that I can dance better than most TikTokers,” Jisung growls. “I didn’t say you could _upload_ it.”

“Well, yeah, maybe you didn’t. But we agreed that you would be in my TikTok videos for a week if I won the bet and... Well, I won the bet.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Uh. Considering you ended up in the infirmary, I’m pretty sure I did.”

Jisung smiles as widely as he can, his eyes manic. “Would you like to end up in the infirmary too?” he asks brightly. “Because I can do that for you if you like.”

Hyunjin takes a significant step away from him. “Please don’t kill me. Michelangelo is too young to be an orphan.”

“Michelangelo has a little bitch for his dad,” Jisung snaps.

If he’s being honest, he’s not actually that angry about the TikTok. He’s just a little embarrassed. Twenty thousand people have now witnessed the most embarrassing moment in his life – and yes, that includes the time when Jisung tried to play footsie with his then-girlfriend at a dinner with her family and accidentally ran his foot along her father’s leg instead. Needless to say, Mr Choi still hates him to this day.

Having known him for the better part of ten years, Hyunjin knows this too. It’s why the TikTok is still up.

“If it helps, a lot of people think you’d be cute together,” he offers after a moment.

Jisung deflates a fraction, not wanting to let go of his performance just yet. “That does help a little,” he concedes gruffly.

Hyunjin edges closer. “Some people have even reacted to it over Duet. No one is laughing at you, so much as admiring the fact that you managed to pull a cute guy after embarrassing yourself like that.”

“I haven’t _pulled_ anything. I haven’t even seen Felix since Monday.”

“But you will,” Hyunjin says, placing a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. It comes out much more ominously than he probably intends.

Jisung isn’t so sure about that. Sure, Felix went out of his way to help Jisung on Monday, but that’s probably because he felt guilty about distracting Jisung in the middle of his routine so that he ended up spraining his ankle (and splitting his legs further apart than they have ever been before. His ass is still hurting from that one). And yeah, he made that flirty comment just before he left, but it’s not like he has made any attempts to reach out to Jisung since then. They don’t even have each other’s numbers.

No. Clearly, Felix is meant to be a _what if_ for Jisung. A _what could’ve been_ rather than an actual presence in his life. It’s unfortunate because he really is one of the sweetest and prettiest people Jisung has ever had the fortune to meet, but at least his heart won’t be attempting an entire cheerleading routine in his chest anymore. He can rest easy for now.

And if he ever wants to waste a few hours daydreaming about how things could’ve turned out, he can just turn to Hyunjin’s video to refresh his memory of that day. On second thought, maybe it isn’t such a bad thing after all.

(Okay no, scratch that. Thousands of people have seen him sprain his ankle for a TikTok challenge. He’s never going to live this down.)

**_OCTOBER 13 TH 2020, 20:47_ **

**_@HWANGHYUNIE, TIKTOK, THE INTERNET_ **

The video starts with a clip of Jisung flipping through his textbook with a yawn. Written across the bottom, it says ‘ _So I dared my best friend who can’t dance to do the WAP Challenge_ …’ It then cuts to Jisung bent over, his hands planted on the carpet as he tries to do the move that looks like it came right out of a Zumba class. He looks like he’s being exorcised of a demon. Needless to say, it’s not very pretty.

Another caption appears onscreen, this time saying, ‘ _Things kind of went wrong…’_

The video then captures the fateful moment in its high definition glory. Jisung’s leg goes up and swings over. The door slams open. Felix storms in. Jisung screams, Hyunjin screams, Felix screams. And then _bam,_ Jisung’s leg slams down to the ground and he topples over, face-first. The video goes blurry as Hyunjin drops his phone and runs over.

It cuts to the next scene where Jisung is groaning on Felix’s back as he carries him to the medical hall.

“All I know is pain,” he moans. “Every morning I break my legs, and every afternoon I break my arms. At night, I lie awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep.”

Felix laughs, his teeth flashing in the sunlight. “At least you’re lucid enough to remember your memes,” he says.

_Not at Jisung having to be carried to the campus infirmary by a guy we’ve never met before bc his ankle might be sprained ://_

The video cuts again, this time to Jisung sitting in a hospital bed with his hand in Hyunjin’s. He’s not looking in Hyunjin’s direction though. No, his eyes are as wide as saucers and slightly panicked as he stares at Felix who meets his gormless look with his pretty smile. Another caption accompanies this: _lmaooooo I think this is the moment that Jisung finally realised that the guy from the study room is kinda cute._

It switches to a clip of Jisung talking to Doctor Go. This time, the video zooms in on Felix and how he hangs onto every one of Jisung’s words.

_Dear lord, he’s just as bad as Jisung. Literally why was I even there._

Another shot of Felix with Jisung on his back, this time at a traffic light waiting for the go-ahead to cross the road. They’re too far away for the camera to catch what they’re saying, but Hyunjin’s voice is more than audible when it comes.

“Guys, you don’t understand. This is actually the gayest thing I’ve ever seen. I’m, like, ninety eight percent sure that Felix is flirting with Jisung, but Jisung is too busy internally panicking because he finds Felix pretty to even notice. Not gonna lie, they’re actually kind of cute together and all. God, I think I’m going to be sick.”

The final shot is of Felix and Jisung in the latter’s dorm. Jisung is in bed, his legs propped up with the packet of sweetcorn on his left ankle. Felix is standing beside him, his fingers tugging on the drawstrings of his hoodie while he shuffles his feet on the carpet. The two of them talk quietly, smiles lingering on their faces.

_I can’t believe Jisung sprained his ankle doing the WAP challenge and got to meet a cute boy bc of it. Life isn’t fair._

_Also I’m pretty sure they forgot I was there smh._

_Losers_ 🙄

**_OCTOBER 16 TH 2020, 22:01_ **

**_ROOM 3.2, DORMITORY B, KOREA UNIVERSITY_ **

The text comes a few minutes after Jisung has emerged from his night-time shower. He is still dressed in nothing but his towel, perched on the edge of his bed while he scrolls through Twitter and allows the air to dry the remaining beads of water on his exposed skin.

If he were to defend his actions, he’ll say it’s because he has the room to himself again since Minho is staying over at his boyfriend’s tonight, but truthfully, he does it even when Minho is here. The two of them are just comfortable around each other like that. Nothing like Hyunjin and his roommate who have exchanged all of seven words this semester ever since Hyunjin saw his roommate’s One Piece poster and enthusiastically exclaimed that his best friend (Jisung) is also a weeb so they’d get along well.

Apparently, his roommate didn’t take too kindly to that. Hyunjin is still baffled as to why.

Either way, no one can judge Jisung for his state of undress. He’s in the privacy of his own room with or without Minho there and he’s too comfortable to find clothes to change into for the night.

It’s just as he has retweeted an animal pun that shouldn’t be as funny as it is when the push notification for a new text appears at the top of his screen. It’s from an unfamiliar number which instantly has Jisung on guard because he has not given anyone his number recently. In other words, if this is the start of his horror movie debut, he would like out of it.

-

**> Unknown**

hey

is this han jisungs number?

-

Now, Jisung might be many things, but he’s not stupid. He knows not to tell his name to strangers, especially when they’ve slid into his texts out of nowhere.

-

**> han jisung**

no this is patrick

-

Chewing on a hangnail at the side of his thumb, he waits for the reply. If it’s something creepy like a message to look outside, Jisung will genuinely scream, grab the baseball bat that Minho keeps next to his bed and then run down three flights of stairs so he can barricade himself in Hyunjin’s room. If he’s going to die, his best friend can die with him.

-

**> Unknown**

haha okay now im sure this is jisungs number ^-^

this is felix btw

-

Jisung doesn’t scream.

But he does yelp a little. And drop his phone.

He scrambles to pick it up, unlocking it to read over the message at least five times. This can’t be real. He never gave Felix his number – how on earth would he be texting him? No, this has to be a prank. Someone probably saw Hyunjin’s stupid TikTok video and then decided to play with Jisung’s feelings for a bit by pretending to be Felix. That must be it.

-

**> han jisung**

lmao no it’s not

**> Unknown**

????

yes it is

**> han jisung**

no it’s not

felix doesn’t have my number

**> Unknown **

he does now

i got it off minho

**> han jisung**

i have never heard of that man in my life

**> Unknown**

lol youre funny ~

im best friends with seungmin lmao

he saw hyunjins tiktok vid and recognised you so he had minho text me your number, i hope thats okay???

if its creepy im sorry, ill delete it and we can pretend this never happened ;-;

-

Okay so maybe it is Felix.

Very calmly, Jisung locks his phone and sets it down on the bed beside him. Then he grabs his pillow and screams into it for five seconds. Afterwards, he places it back in its original position and picks up his phone again.

-

**> han jisung**

oh

ok so maybe u are felix

**> angel boy**

haha so you finally believe me then ?

**> han jisung**

In My Defence

i was not expecting this at all

**> angel boy**

lol fair enough !!!

i hope you dont find it weird that i have your number ://

**> han jisung**

no it’s fine, i was just surprised is all

**> angel boy**

well i figured after your injury on monday it was only polite to check up on you ^-^

hows your ankle btw

**> han jisung**

it's fine, i’ve pretty much been lying in bed for most of the week

i am taking the advice from the dr v seriously

**> angel boy**

ofc ofc

so does that mean you havent made it drop from the top since then

**> han jisung**

jsjdkdlmjflg

i mean no i have not

**> angel boy**

good

id hate to see you do it for someone else

-

The most embarrassing squeak slips out from between Jisung’s lips. He slams a hand to his mouth to stop any more from following. Beneath the spread of his fingertips, he can feel his face steadily heating up by a few degrees. God, he’s so glad Minho isn’t here to see him like this. He’d never live it down.

Biting his lip, Jisung lowers his hand and cautiously types out a reply.

-

**> han jisung**

bro

am i crazy or are u flirting with me or smth

-

The answer comes less than ten seconds later.

-

**> angel boy**

lol

youre rlly cute jisung, you know that right?

yes i am flirting with you

-

Jisung snatches up his pillow and screams into it one more time.

**_OCTOBER 19 TH 2020, 13:23_ **

**_STARBUCKS COFFEE, SEOUL, A SHORT WALK FROM ANAM CAMPUS_ **

“Wait. You’re telling me that you have been speaking to Lee Felix for three days and you only just decided to let me know now? I’m the reason you two even met in the first place!”

Jisung doesn’t look up from his task of stabbing his straw into the mess of ice at the bottom of his americano. “Like you’re one to talk. You didn’t tell me that you created an entire video about me that went viral.”

“We’re on fifty thousand likes now,” Hyunjin says proudly. “People just can’t get enough.”

“I hope you know that I’m the reason for your newfound fame. Any money you get from this, I want a cut.”

“I’ll cut you in the fucking head,” he scoffs. “It was my idea to get you to do the challenge in the first place – and it was my TikTok that your roommate’s boyfriend saw. Which means that the only reason you’ve been texting Felix is because of me. So technically _you_ owe _me_ money instead.”

Much as he hates to admit it, Jisung can’t argue against that reasoning.

He doesn’t try, instead circling back to their original line of conversation. “You don’t understand, Hyunjin. I think he’s genuinely going to kill me.”

“What, like in a serial killer way? Or because he’s really pretty and your brain can’t handle it?”

“He’s so pretty!” Jisung yells, slamming a fist against the table. The businessman at the booth next to them jumps and nearly drops his doughnut. “I haven’t even seen him in person since last week, but he’s too pretty even through texts! And he keeps flirting with me. It’s like he wants to give me a heart attack. And it’s working because my heart is attacked.”

“Sounds rough, man.”

“I don’t know what to do. Help me.”

“Flirt back, dipshit.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “If he’s giving you the opening, go for it.”

“I _am_ flirting back!”

“So then why are you complaining?”

“I’m not,” he says and honestly, he’s not. He’s just expressing his feelings in the only way he knows how to or else he’ll explode and he doesn’t think anyone wants to see that happen. “I’m just talking about this very passionately.”

“I do see the passion in your eyes,” Hyunjin agrees.

“He’s just too cute,” Jisung continues. “He uses all these cute emojis when he texts and he knows so many memes, like _way_ more than I do, and he likes baking desserts. He bakes _desserts_ , Hyunjin. And he told me he’d make some brownies for me so that I can feel better and I just can’t comprehend how I managed to go this long without ever meeting him before. He’s like a fucking angel. How is everyone around me not talking about him?”

The only flaw Felix has, as far as Jisung is aware, is that he makes TikTok videos. But even then, it’s not that bad.

Yes, the world must be ending and the sky is surely falling down if Jisung is admitting to such a thing – and he never would do it, at least not out loud and definitely not to Hyunjin of all people. But it’s true. He’s checked out Felix’s account to get more of an idea of who he is and what he’s into aside from what he can gather from their texts and none of Felix’s videos fall in line with what impression Jisung has of TikTok.

Well, aside from the dance challenge ones. But that doesn’t count because Felix can actually dance. Like _really_ well. Jisung wants to sob whenever he watches him do it. How is he even real?

The rest of his channel is kind of cute actually. Yeah, his videos have the stereotypical filming style that the platform is fond of – regular cuts, same video, different angles – but there’s none of the dumpster fire Jisung usually encounters. No trap beat while Felix smoulders into the camera, no videos where he screams his rants into a mirror, no random rivalries with other TikTokers where he films a sassy clapback claiming that he doesn’t care what people think about him in a video that took him at least twenty minutes to film, edit and upload so clearly, he does.

It’s just… well, Felix.

Sometimes he films the process of him cooking food or baking desserts. Sometimes he’s just messing around with his friends. There are videos of him dancing in one of the studios and one where he tries to throw scrunched up balls of paper into the hood of his friend’s coat without him noticing. He does ASMR videos where he ends up giggling into the speaker by the end of it. He tests out makeup looks that have been trending in the beauty community. He shares random thoughts that have occurred to him throughout the day, usually filming them in both English and Korean.

There’s nothing try-hard or cringey about them. Which makes things even more difficult for Jisung because all he feels whenever he scrolls through @haengbokkielix’s profile is endeared. Not only is he having a prolonged heart attack because of Felix, but he feels _fond_ while it’s happening.

Jisung lets out a loud noise that is a cross between a sigh and the blare of a foghorn and then drops his head onto the table with a painful thud.

God, he’s never really stood a chance, has he?

**_OCTOBER 21 ST 2020, 11:21_ **

**_YELLOW WOOD BOOKSTORE, SEOUL, ANAM CAMPUS_ **

As much as Jisung enjoys his time at Korea University – not in terms of studying there, but in regards to essentially everything _outside_ of studying – the one thing that he isn’t a fan of is having to spend money. And the thing about university is that it pretty much eats up your wallet. There’s rent to pay, food to buy, drinks to cough up cash for on nights out, tuition fees that haunt his every footstep on campus: the list goes on. When it comes to having to buy things to study with, however, Jisung feels a special sort of pain.

It just seems so _wrong_ to him. He’s already forked out this much money to study here. Surely the university should at least pay for his textbooks? High-ranking institution his _ass._

This late in the semester, it’s near impossible to find copies of the mandatory course textbooks he’s been assigned. It serves him right for putting the purchase off, but in his defence, the course list is an intimidating document to flip through. He opened it on the first day of term, saw a long list of titles styled à la Harvard referencing and then noped the fuck out of there.

So now here he is, nearly two months into his last semester of second year, stumbling through the campus bookstore in search of three textbooks that are being sold for such extortionate prices, he’s practically being robbed in plain sight. At this rate, he might as well just give the cashier his bank details when he goes to check them out and beg them to rob him of every penny to his name.

Or at least he would if he could find the damn books in the first place.

“I hate this,” Jisung sings under his breath. His head is cocked at an awkward angle as he trudges through the aisle, examining the titles of the books he’s passing. He switches to his best impression of Hyuna, his voice sitting high and pinched in the back of his throat. “ _I hate you. Hey! No, no. I don’t need you. Hey_ – “

He cuts off into a yelp when he rounds the corner and walks right into someone coming the opposite way.

“Holy shit,” Jisung gasps, stumbling back with a hand against his chest. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect you there.”

“No problem, neither did I,” says a deep voice – a _very_ familiar one.

Jisung’s head snaps up at the sound of it. Ruffled lavender hair, a delicate nose, a slowly burgeoning smile: Lee Felix waits patiently for Jisung’s response, his hands in his pockets as he rocks back on his heels. He has to wait several seconds for it because all Jisung can do is stare at him, his mouth open but empty of words.

He runs his eyes over Felix in quite possibly the least subtle display he’s ever managed to accomplish. He can’t help it. Felix is just as good looking as he remembers.

“You,” Jisung manages to finally blurt out.

Felix’s smile grows even wider – and oh dear, here comes the acrobatics again. Jisung’s heart is back to jumping about like there’s rent to pay. “Me,” he agrees.

He doesn’t say any more after this and Jisung certainly doesn’t have anything to offer, having been as prepared for this meeting as he is with just about anything else in his life. That is to say: not in the slightest. Sadly, this conversation isn’t like the rap he freestyled in his song-writing class. He can’t just let his mouth do the talking for him and trust that it’ll see him through to a good result. This is so much more important than that.

Which is why Jisung clears his throat and throws out, “I have textbooks to buy!” and then tries to spin on his heel to scurry off into a far corner somewhere.

Operative word being: tries.

Unfortunately, what Jisung forgets to factor into this grand plan is that he has a sprained ankle. Even if it’s healed enough for him to be able to walk around with relatively manageable pain, he’s still not in the state where he can put as much strain on it as a dramatic exit demands. So when he tries to spin and run, pain flares up his left leg and he crumples backwards.

Crying out in alarm, Felix hurries forward to catch him before he can fall.

“Oh my god, Jisung! Are you okay?”

Jisung lets out a shaky breath. No, he is not. That hurt like a bitch. Sagging against Felix’s chest, he lets his head fall back onto his shoulder and looks up at the cut of his jaw. It looks sharper than he thought at first glance.

“This is the second time my leg has given out on me around you,” he breathes. “I guess you could say I’ve fallen for you.”

Felix freezes.

Jisung also freezes.

The hands around his waist tighten.

“I guess you have,” Felix says after a moment. He turns his head so he can peer at Jisung, meeting his eyes with a scrutinising look. “I should’ve realised you’d flirt with such a cheesy line.”

Jisung’s face feels very hot. “Who says I’m flirting with you?”

“A guy can hope, can’t he?”

He smiles again, that slow smile that grows until his teeth are on display. Jisung’s eyes latch onto them, marvelling at how nice they are. Dear lord, he never realised it was possible to be attracted to someone’s teeth before this semester, but Felix’s are really something else. He wouldn’t mind them biting a hickey into his skin.

“Bro,” he says. “Your teeth are so pretty, what the fuck. Your dentist deserves a pay rise.”

Felix laughs. “Thanks. Yours are too.”

Not really. His are a tiny bit crooked, but that’s probably because Jisung never remembers to wear his retainer. His orthodontist is probably cursing him out back in her clinic in Incheon. And his smile certainly isn’t as pretty as Felix’s. Too much gum, not enough enamel.

“I’m being serious. I like gummy smiles. They’re cute.”

“And I am too right?” Jisung adds.

He’s referring to Felix’s texts where he says as much, but it comes out much more arrogant than he intends. Not that Felix seems to mind because all he does is squeeze Jisung’s waist and nod, his chin catching on the point of Jisung’s nose since he’s made no move to straighten up from his slump against the other boy.

“Very cute,” he confirms.

Jisung preens, pleased by the compliment. “Well, if you insist.”

“How’s your ankle by the way?” Felix asks. “I mean, aside from how it had you dramatically fall into my arms, how else has it been treating you?”

There is no pointed dig lurking beneath his words, but Jisung takes it as a prompt to straighten up from Felix’s arms anyway. He takes a tentative step away from him. Thankfully, his ankle doesn’t protest at this.

“It’s fine. I just have to remember not to put too much strain on it and I’ll be good.”

“Damn, I guess that means a marathon is out of the question then.”

“The only marathon I’ll be doing is watching all thirty eight episodes of _Kimi ni Todoke_ ,” he scoffs.

Felix pauses. “You’ve watched _Kimi ni Todoke?”_ he asks, his eyebrows flying high.

Damn it, that’s probably not a very cool thing to admit. Jisung should’ve said something dark and mysterious like _Tokyo Ghoul_ instead of naming a _shōjo_ romance. He bites the inside of his cheek in regret and then shrugs, figuring he might as well own his interests wholeheartedly. If Felix wants to flirt with him, he’ll just have to accept the fact that Jisung’s idea of a productive evening is watching true love unfold on his screen in a fun animation style. He will not be ashamed in his own household, damn it.

“Yeah,” he says. “You got a problem with that?”

“Why would I? _I’ve_ watched _Kimi ni Todoke_.”

Hold the fucking phone.

Jisung’s jaw all but falls to the ground. “Fuck off, no, you haven’t.”

“I binge-watched it in like four days,” Felix says. “I even cried when it ended because I didn’t know what else to do with my life. But that also might’ve been because I was running on fumes and I thought I had failed an exam.”

“Understandable. We’ve all been there.”

In Jisung’s experience, it is the quintessential university experience. Nothing says uni student like crying at four am because you’re convinced you’re going to fail your degree while your roommate makes you a cup of green tea and then binge-watching a show you absolutely should not be starting in such a busy period of your life in order to manage your stress. For Jisung, it was _Inuyasha._ To this day, he still doesn’t know how he passed that unit.

He perks up, shuffling closer to Felix eagerly. “So you’re into anime then? What other ones have you watched? Do you collect the mangas too?”

He kind of just throws the questions at him one after the other, but he can’t help it. Hyunjin isn’t into anime, always says he prefers seeing real people on his screens despite the pure artistry that comes with animation, so Jisung never has anyone to talk about it with. It doesn’t stop him from sitting Hyunjin down to rant about what’s happened in whatever he’s just watched, but having someone nod along in the right places is nothing compared to someone who _knows_. If only Hyunjin hadn’t called his damn roommate a weeb, Jisung wouldn’t be in this position.

Then again, maybe Hyunjin inadvertently did him a favour with that one. If Jisung weren’t so starved for intelligent conversation, he might not have pounced on the opportunity to draw Felix into one. And now that he has, he ends up talking to Felix for the better part of an hour, the two of them happily discussing and comparing their favourite mangas in the middle of Yellow Wood.

They only relocate to the café upstairs when Jisung’s ankle starts to hurt from the pressure of standing up for so long at which point their conversation drifts onto the desserts they order and from there, the ones Felix bakes.

“I find it relaxing,” he explains. “It’s nice to just take some time out of my day and make something, especially something that makes so many people happy. And I like experimenting too! Although I have to admit, I like my brownies the best.”

“You keep going on about these brownies,” Jisung says with a little pout. “When am I going to get to try one of them?”

Felix laughs, leaning over to tap Jisung’s nose. “ _Tsk_. How impatient. They’ll be coming your way soon, I promise.”

“They’d better be. You’ve already promised them to me once.”

“Well maybe if you invited me over sometime, I’d be able to make a special delivery just for you,” he says.

“Maybe I should,” Jisung retorts.

“Then I guess I have to keep an eye out for your text.”

Jisung can’t resist pouncing on the opportunity that is all but delivered to his hands. He cocks his head to the side, dewy-eyed and innocent. “I thought you already did that?”

A familiar smile takes over Felix’s face. God, he’s so fucking pretty, it should be illegal. There is no good reason that anyone should hold that much raw power. He could start and stop wars with that smile. At least Jisung is getting better at handling the sight of it, even if it has his breath catching in his throat a little.

“Would it freak you out if I said that I did?” Felix asks.

Jisung shakes his head, his cheeks dusted with pink.

“Well, in that case…”

Felix doesn’t admit that he waits for Jisung’s texts to pop up on the screen of his phone. But his eyes do scrunch up like twin crescents, vibrant with life, and he does lean over to lace his fingers with Jisung. At the end of the day, that’s answer enough for now.

**_OCTOBER 21 ST 2020, 19:04_ **

**_YELLOW WOOD BOOKSTORE, SEOUL, ANAM CAMPUS_ **

“I can’t believe it took you six hours to realise that you forgot to buy your textbooks because you were too busy flirting with Lee Felix.”

“Shut the fuck up, Hyunjin, and help me find this last one.”

**_OCTOBER 25 TH 2020, 03:51_ **

**_ROOM 3.2, DORMITORY B, KOREA UNIVERSITY_ **

It’s a rare moment when Jisung’s roommate is up in the middle of the night, but for some reason, Minho seems to be wide awake and determined to bother Jisung because of it. Jisung isn’t _actually_ bothered by it – something about Minho just automatically has him less willing to beat the shit out of him when he would’ve already tried to wrestle Hyunjin into a headlock by this point. Yes, even when Minho spends twenty minutes throwing tiny bits of scrunched up paper across the room and into Jisung’s hair.

He then demands Jisung stops watching his YouTube videos so that they can have a competition on who can catch more popcorn with their mouths. (Minho wins by a landslide – his reflexes are sadly unbeatable.) Afterwards, he invades Jisung’s bed to force him to watch his favourite cat videos with him before he decides he’s too tired to return to his side of the room and will sleep here for the night.

“Put on a chiropractic video,” he says, stifling his yawn. He makes an aborted movement for Jisung’s phone before letting his hand fall back down. “Those always soothe me. I fall asleep to them so quickly.”

“You’re so weird,” Jisung says, but he dutifully searches for one anyway.

He sets his phone on his bedside table, the speaker facing Minho, and settles down next to the older student. Their shoulders don’t quite press against one another, but Minho is close enough and runs hot enough that Jisung’s side is warmed by his presence nonetheless.

“Speaking of weird,” Minho says, his eyes now closed, “how have the flirting sessions with Felix been going?”

“Good. I think so anyways. Unless Felix changes his mind and decides he doesn’t find me so cute after all.”

“Seungmin told me that Felix seems to really like you.”

Jisung shrugs. “He comes off that way, but you never know.”

Minho cracks one eye open to glare at him. If he were anyone else, Jisung thinks the gesture probably would’ve intimidated him enough to make him crap his pants. Fortunately, he has seen Minho in too many states to be scared by it. From the cooing mess Minho becomes whenever he’s face-timing his parents and cats back home, to when he’s stressed out over his assignments and expresses it through screaming in the shower, to the first time Jisung stumbled in on him half-dressed on Kim Seungmin’s lap after he swore hands down that he hated the guy – Jisung has seen it all. He is immune to the threat of Minho’s disapproval.

“Don’t put yourself down like that,” he says sharply. His finger is just as sharp when it pokes him in the side. “You’re a catch, Han Jisung. I know it, Felix knows it and you better know it or else I’ll thump you over the head.”

“I’m just _saying_ that it’s a possibility – “

“Don’t think about stupid possibilities that don’t do anything other than prevent you from getting dicked down. Felix fancies you. You fancy him. It’s as simple as that.”

“It’s only been two weeks,” Jisung says.

“That’s practically a lifetime for a uni student. God, the amount of couples I know who got together after hooking up on the first night they met. You and Felix are practically monks compared to them.”

That’s a bit rich coming from someone who only got with his boyfriend five months after they first met. Granted, that might be because they met when Minho accidentally walked into the path of a baseball that Seungmin had bowled and decided that the only way to deal with his embarrassment and bruised cheek was to bruise Seungmin’s in return. Either way, Jisung had to deal with their sexually charged arguments for the entirety of the first semester of this year. Not only does he demand reparations for his struggles, but he thinks it makes Minho a tad hypocritical to suggest that it’s not the norm to take it slow.

(Technically, it’s not, at least not at Korea University. But Jisung will ignore that for the sake of his indignation.)

“Of course if you don’t want to sleep with him, that’s cool too,” Minho adds, his voice clogged with sleep. He closes his eye again and turns his face into Jisung’s pillow. “Plenty of people aren’t into that sort of thing.”

It’s a nice sentiment to make and Jisung appreciates it, even if it doesn’t apply to him.

“No, I do want to sleep with him,” he says. “I just kinda want to hold his hand too.”

“Then hold it. Who cares if it’s only been two weeks?”

Well, when he puts it that way.

All of a sudden, Jisung gets a surge of four am clarity. Sure, Felix is impossibly pretty with an equally charming personality to boot. He bakes desserts for people because he likes to make them happy and he volunteers at the dog shelter every Thursday afternoon and he carries around strangers who have sprained their ankle in the middle of filming a TikTok dance challenge without complaint. Entire constellations shine in his eyes and genuine warmth fills his laughter. His hands are small with chubby fingers that taper off at the ends and his smile is large and sincere and it has Jisung’s head spinning, stars circling over his head. He has so much going for him that it’s almost too much to be able to comprehend.

But who cares?

Jisung might be out of his depth, but he might as well swim with the tide instead of letting it bury him underwater. For now, Felix seems to be content to beckon him closer, a blinking lighthouse in the distance. If he changes his mind later, so be it. At least Jisung can say he gave it a shot. At least he tried to reach out for his hand.

“Besides,” Minho slurs minutes later when Jisung is convinced he’s already asleep and nearly screams at the sudden sound, “half of South Korea ships you already. You’ll be fine.”

The memory of Hyunjin’s TikTok video (now on three hundred thousand views according to Hyunjin’s latest update) returns to haunt Jisung. He turns red, grateful that the darkness of the room hides it.

“Shut up and go back to sleep,” he barks.

Minho’s mouth twitches into a smirk. Eyes still closed, he begins to whisper, “ _There’s some whores in this house, there’s some whores in this house_.”

Jisung yells and shoves his pig plushie into Minho’s face.

**_NOVEMBER 1 ST 2020, 17:12_ **

**_ROOM 3.2, DORMITORY B, KOREA UNIVERSITY_ **

Jisung is in heaven.

He has to be. There is no other logical explanation for this. He is in heaven and Felix is an angel because there is no way that there can be brownies this delicious on Earth. He has never tasted anything so divine in his life. He’s about to pass out and ascend to another astral plane of existence.

“Do you like them?” Felix asks, waiting patiently for the verdict.

All that comes out of Jisung’s throat is a moan.

Felix laughs. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

“Lee Felix,” he says, swallowing the bite that’s in his mouth. He wipes the chocolate on the corner of his mouth clean with the pad of his thumb. “I’m genuinely convinced that you can’t be real. I have to have hallucinated you or something.”

“Why wouldn’t I be real?” he asks.

He’s smiling again, his pretty teeth back on display. Jisung looks at them and thinks, very faintly, that he would like to run his tongue across them.

“You just can’t be,” he says. “It’s not fair if you are.”

Another laugh tumbles out of his mouth. Felix shuffles along the bed until he’s closer to Jisung and reaches over to play with the fingers of his left hand. Jisung’s eyes zero in on it and his mind whites out a little.

“Well, I’m real. And I’m here. And I’m very glad that you like my brownies.”

“Kind of impossible not to,” he says. Felix’s hand is so small on top of his. “You know, you could probably make a good profit by selling them. People pay good money for that sort of thing.”

“Ah, the CEO mindset,” Felix rolls his eyes. “You can’t escape it anywhere. According to a TikTok I saw the other day, if you’re eighteen and you’re not thinking about stocks, real estate and opening up your own business, you’re doing it wrong.”

“The fuck do they think I am, Elon Musk?”

If someone thinks that Jisung is going to willingly sit there and pour over stock exchange, they have another thought coming. God, the level of pretentiousness of some people on the internet. He just knows they haven’t felt the touch of another human being in about five years.

“You’re twenty years old now, Han Jisung,” Felix says solemnly. “You need to get your life together and elevate your inner circle so that you’re surrounded by like-minded people with ambition, not sit in bed and binge-watch _Tower of God_ all day.”

“It’s actually _Planet Earth_ that I was watching today. Get your facts straight before you lecture me, Lee Felix.”

“Oh, sweet,” he says, dropping the mock disappointment. His fingers still so now he’s just flat-out holding Jisung’s hand in his. “What were the episodes about?”

Jisung tries not to get too swept up in his excitement. “The last one I watched was about the jungles of the world. So there was a bit about jaguars in the Amazon Rainforest and then it showed the Congo rainforest which was really cool because it showed silverback gorillas and elephants and how they forage for food. To be honest, it was actually kinda weird to see elephants in the jungle because I usually associate them with deserts and plains if you know what I mean? But there they were, just trekking through the rainforest and then meeting up to socialise with other elephants. It was _so cool._ ”

He only realises how much his voice has climbed in volume as he’s rambled when he notices Felix is smiling at him in the way someone does when a little kid is being endearing. Jisung cuts off, heat rising to his face. Dropping his eyes to his lap, he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Yeah, so it was all just… kinda cool,” he mumbles.

“And educational too,” Felix says.

Jisung nods. “Very educational.”

“I don’t suppose you’re up to watch another episode, are you?” he asks. Jisung looks up at him in surprise and Felix meets it with a squeeze of their hands. “It’s been a while since I’ve watched _Planet Earth._ I’ve missed Sir David Attenborough’s voice.”

“It’s so soothing, isn’t it?” Jisung agrees.

“It _does_ soothe me, not going to lie.”

He releases Jisung’s hand so he can crawl over and slot into position beside him. Taking the hint, Jisung leans over to grab his laptop from the floor and loads up the next episode. He then sets it down on top of one of his many cushions which he balances on both of their legs and the two sink back to quietly watch Sir David Attenborough talk them through the natural wonders of the world.

Partway into the episode, Felix shifts until he’s a little lower on the bed and picks Jisung’s arm up to wrap it over his shoulder. He settles into his side like that, his head on Jisung’s shoulder and his hands fiddling with Jisung’s fingers again. Jisung’s traitorous heart skips a beat. He can only hope that Felix doesn’t hear it.

They watch two episodes of _Planet Earth_ before they decide to call it quits, rubbing their eyes from the grit that comes with staring at a laptop screen for hours. A yawn pushes its way out of Jisung’s mouth. He stifles it with his sleeve and then lies down to nuzzle his pillow, his sleepy eyes falling shut.

“I’m exhausted,” he announces. “I haven’t even done anything all day other than watch this show and eat your brownies, but I’m still tired as fuck.”

Felix mimics his position, turning to face him. He seems just as worn out as Jisung is. “I don’t blame you, it’s tiring stuff.”

“I have an assignment due on Thursday,” Jisung adds, “but I really can’t be bothered doing any of it today. Is that stupid of me?”

Probably, but Jisung doesn’t really care either way. He’ll get it done eventually. Right now, he just wants to lie in bed and not have to strain his brain for whatever intelligence it has to offer up today. Felix chuckles, clearly realising this and assures him that he’s valid for the decision.

“I was meant to edit a TikTok video for tonight,” he says. He makes no move to unlock his phone and do that. “Speaking of which, do you not have a TikTok account or something? I tried to find you in Hyunjin’s following list the other day, but nothing came up. He didn’t even tag you in the video that went viral. Mind you, he didn’t even tag me either.”

Something in Jisung’s stomach cringes at the reminder of that video. It will haunt him until the rest of his days, he just knows it. Is this the print he’s going to leave on this world? Is this his one claim to fame?

“I don’t have a TikTok account, no,” he says, pushing past the rising embarrassment. “It’s just… not really my thing.”

He remembers all of the unkind judgements he’s passed about the app and how easily he flung them at Hyunjin in the past. Although he doesn’t think Felix’s skin is thin enough that he’ll be hurt by Jisung’s disdain, he also doesn’t want to rain on his parade in the same way. Felix clearly enjoys making TikTok videos and sharing them to the world. Why should Jisung crap on that?

Felix grins, his eyes alight with a knowing gleam. “And yet you were ready to risk it all for the WAP challenge in the study room a few weeks ago.”

His face turns bright red. “Don’t remind me of that.”

“So how did you feel when you made it drop from the top then?” he asks.

Jisung yells out and turns away from him, pulling his pillow free from under his head to smother his face with it. Cackling, Felix tries to wrestle it away, but Jisung clings to it with all of his strength, screaming into the fabric. He lets his grip loosen when it gets too stuffy under there for him to last much longer, at which point Felix manages to tear the pillow away. He chucks it behind them to reveal Jisung’s bedraggled face, his hair ruffled and his cheeks painted red.

The force of Felix’s smile has his nose scrunching up at the point. Whiskers just below his eyes are etched into existence.

“Cute,” he declares, pinching the apple of Jisung’s cheek.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Jisung grumbles.

“Who says I’m making fun of you?”

“You won’t let me live down that goddamn challenge,” he exclaims. He crosses his arms and pointedly looks away from Felix’s amusement, pretending to be more annoyed than he really is. “The most mortifying moment of my life yet all you do is make sure I can never forget it.”

“Hey now, it was an inspiring moment,” Felix teases. “You were displaying your support for the sex-positivity movement. What’s mortifying about that?”

The part where Jisung sprained his ankle in the process.

On camera.

He sighs, pushing out his lower lip in a pout. “You’re making fun of me.”

“Only a little,” Felix says cheerily. When Jisung glares at him, he breaks out into a laugh and leans back down, this time supporting himself on his arm so he can lean over to look at Jisung properly. “On a serious note, I _am_ glad that you ended up accepting the dare. If you hadn’t, we might never have met.”

“You still would’ve walked into the study room either way.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have had an excuse to talk to you.” His voice drops to a low murmur. “And that would have been a damn shame.”

The breath in the back of Jisung’s throat catches and he turns his head to meet Felix’s eyes. The light-hearted tease from before has retreated, now replaced with a heavy look. There is no smile on his lips anymore, no gentleness in the curve of his features. He studies Jisung, intent in his gaze, and a lick of heat uncurls in Jisung’s gut under the attention.

“Sex-positivity, huh?” he murmurs.

Jisung licks his lips. “Something like that.”

Felix hums. He lifts a hand to trace his fingers across Jisung’s face. The width of his brow, the slope of his nose. He brushes across the curve of his cheeks, presses gently into the dotted mole on Jisung’s cheek and then travels across to the corner of Jisung’s mouth. Neither of them say anything as he maps out the contours of his face. Jisung simply lies there, his breaths coming out a little quicker each time, and waits for Felix’s next move.

His thumb glides along Jisung’s bottom lip, the pressure barely there. Then he pulls it apart from its counterpart, creating a slight gap that his finger rests against. For a moment, the two of them don’t move, just look at each other while Felix’s thumb presses against Jisung’s mouth. And then Jisung runs the tip of his tongue against the pad of his thumb before letting it fall into his mouth and rest on his tongue. He nips at it gently.

Felix’s eyes drop to his mouth. The look in them has Jisung dizzy with want.

“Cute,” he murmurs.

And then his thumb is sliding out of his mouth and his lips catch on Jisung’s in a searing kiss.

Kissing Lee Felix is the opposite of going through an out-of-body experience. All Jisung is aware of is what he can feel right now. The way Felix’s fingernails dig into his flesh as he wraps his hands over Jisung’s shoulders. The heat of his skin against Jisung’s bare torso, his body a hot, muscled line pressed against him. His tongue, eager and enthusiastic in Jisung’s mouth, his hips rutting against him as he straddles Jisung’s thigh.

The two move against each other in a frenzy. It’s wild and desperate, driven by nothing but pure instinct. One of Felix’s thighs is wedged in between Jisung’s legs, grinding against him as he seeks relief against Jisung. The friction has Jisung’s head spinning, nothing but fragmented thoughts crashing around inside of his skull.

They part only when they need to suck in a breath and even then, Felix’s mouth doesn’t leave him. He presses open-mouthed kisses against Jisung’s jaw, a glistening path left in his wake. His breaths, rough and staggered, warm Jisung’s ear.

“What do you want?” he says. His lips kiss just behind Jisung’s ear lobe, making him shiver. “Tell me what you want.”

He wants – he wants –

He wants to be free of the restriction of their clothes. He wants Felix’s hands in his hair and his tongue on his skin and to feel him inside of him. He wants him to push Jisung down into the mattress and break him apart with his touch until Jisung is crying for relief. And afterwards, he wants Felix to put him back together again. To kiss the side of his head and wipe his cheeks clean, to press his mouth against each of his knuckles and then hold his hand. He wants –

“A date,” Jisung gasps. “I want a date.”

Felix giggles against the shell of his ear. His hand moves across Jisung’s stomach with purpose, sliding past the waistband of his joggers. “A date, huh? Where do you want to go on our date?”

Jisung can hardly think straight, not with Felix’s hand down his pants. “I – uh.”

“Words, Jisungie. Use your words.”

“I don’t really care where,” he manages. “It – it could be dinner and a movie as – as long as it’s not h-horror, I don’t like horror. Or it could be – it could be bowling or, or something… Something else.” His voice melts into a moan.

Felix snorts in soft amusement, turning his head so he can rest his nose against Jisung’s. He meets his eyes with a soft look that belies the situation. “Sounds good to me. How about Thursday, after you’ve handed your assignment in? Does that sound cool with you?”

Still lost in the sensation of Felix’s hand on him, Jisung can only manage a shaky nod. Felix’s eyes scrunch up with a smile. He presses a lingering kiss against Jisung’s mouth.

“Good,” he says, pulling back. All of a sudden, his hand draws away to cradle the back of Jisung’s head, tilting it in position so Felix can run his lips along the exposed curve of Jisung’s neck. “Now tell me what you want from me today. Or what you don’t want. That would be good too.”

Jisung’s eyes flutter shut as he tries to gather his thoughts into something coherent. It’s a little difficult with a lapful of Lee Felix to contend with, especially when Felix seems to be so incapable of keeping his hands to himself, but eventually he manages to function somewhat normally.

“No choking,” he says. “It freaks me out, makes me panic. And don’t degrade me or anything because it just makes me want to fire back with my own insults. I can’t find it sexy, I’m sorry. It just reminds me of bad pornos.”

He giggles. “Noted. I’m the same too. I don’t like being degraded. But I _do_ like being praised.” He nuzzles Jisung’s jaw. “Make sure you praise me a lot today, okay?”

Jisung’s mouth runs dry. He pictures Felix above him, his hands braced on the headboard while Jisung encourages him on, begging for more. He can do that. _Boy_ , can he do that.

“Anything else?” Felix asks.

Jisung goes to shake his head when a thought barges into it. He pauses, the idea taking root in him. The more he entertains it, the more it excites him. Heat pools in the bottom of his stomach, mixed with a drop of embarrassment in a concoction that has him warm all over. It wells up inside of him and a headiness washes through his veins.

“I wouldn’t mind it if you bit me,” he admits. Shame flushes through his body, but he persists quietly, “I really like the thought of that actually.”

Felix doesn’t falter, instead humming pensively. “How hard?”

“Not enough to draw blood.”

“But enough to leave a mark?” he asks.

Jisung’s silence answers the question for him. A fresh wave of embarrassment prickles the back of his neck and an apology starts to form on his tongue, but then Felix shifts on his lap and shrugs.

“If that’s what you’re into, then sure.”

Jisung can hardly believe his ears. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am,” he says. He tilts Jisung’s face back towards him so he can look him in the eye. “I want this to be as fun for you as it is for me. I want to make you feel good. Okay?”

“Okay,” he whispers.

Felix smiles, steady and broad in the way that never fails to steal Jisung’s breath from his lungs. His teeth are so fucking pretty. All of him is so fucking pretty. Jisung doesn’t know how what nation he saved in a past life to be lucky enough to be in this position, but he sure as hell is going to savour it while he can.

“Okay,” Felix repeats.

Their mouths meet again and from there, there’s no going back.

**_NOVEMBER 1 ST 2020, 21:21_ **

**_BATHROOM IN ROOM 3.2, DORMITORY B, KOREA UNIVERSITY_ **

“The water pressure in this shower is so weak,” Felix says, tilting his head to squint up at the showerhead. The water pours directly onto his face, but he pays it no mind. “Dormitory A’s showers are way better than this.”

“It is pretty crap,” Jisung agrees.

“When you see how good mine is, you’ll never want to leave,” he continues and turns to give Jisung a purposeful look.

Grinning, Jisung leans over to press a short kiss to his mouth. Felix doesn’t let him escape after he pulls back, instead tugging him closer until Jisung’s body slithers across the cold tiling to settle in the bracket of his legs. He sinks back against Felix’s chest, their hands interlinked and resting on top of Jisung’s stomach. In a bit, they’ll have to stand up and properly wash the grime off their bodies, but for now, they’re too exhausted to do much more than huddle on the floor of the shower and let the water roll off their heads.

Felix lets out a content sigh, his chin finding Jisung’s shoulder. He noses Jisung’s hair.

“How’s your ankle feeling?” he asks softly. “Does it still hurt from when we turned over too quickly?”

“It’s fine,” Jisung assures him. “Don’t worry about it.”

“How about the rest of you?”

He ducks his head to press a kiss against the curve of Jisung’s shoulder, right where his teeth broke skin. Jisung shivers from the touch and a whisper of arousal stirs in the pits of his stomach, but he brushes it off. He’s too tired to go another round. He certainly _looks_ like he went through it today. His skin is littered with hickeys, bruises bitten across his collarbones, down his chest and in the meat of his thighs. He can see teeth marks scattered between them. His fingers brush against one, feather-soft as he traces each indent. A thrill passes through his spine.

“I’m good,” he murmurs. “A little sore, but good.”

Another kiss, this one just behind Jisung’s ear. “Good.”

“You did well,” he adds.

“I did?”

“Hell yeah. Best sex I’ve ever had, hands down.”

Felix giggles, a breathy and shy sound. “I made you feel good, yeah?”

“You made me feel so good, baby,” Jisung assures him. He squeezes their hands together. “I even blacked out for a few seconds there. Practically ruined me for anyone else.”

His arms tighten around Jisung. “Good,” Felix repeats. “Remember what I said? Don’t make it drop from the top for anyone but me. I want you all for myself.”

Jisung barks out a laugh. “Take me out on that date first and I’m all yours.”

With an offer like that on the table, what can he do but accept?

“Deal.”

They sit there for another five minutes, cuddling on the floor of the shower while water pours onto them. Unfortunately, what they forget to factor in is that Dormitory B’s showers do not only have weak water pressures, but they also run out of hot water relatively early into a shower session. All of a sudden, the water turns as cold as snow, cascading onto them like a flurry of ice bullets. The two of them shriek, scrambling to get out from under the onslaught.

The floor of the bathroom is wet with water and Jisung slips on it in his escape, flailing with a loud scream. Felix manages to scoop him up in time, crushing him to his chest. The water from his hair drips into Jisung’s eye.

“We have got to stop doing this,” Jisung says, squinting up at Felix with his one good eye. His left ankle is going to give out at this rate.

“It’s not my fault you keep falling for me,” Felix says.

The greasy wink he follows that up with tells Jisung what he really means by that. He replies with a deadpan look that Felix receives good-naturedly.

“And you said that _I_ flirt with cheesy lines.”

“I used _your_ line,” he points out. “Think of it as a reverse Uno. For every cheesy line and meme you use on me, I’ll use one in return.”

“Oh God,” Jisung says, pretending to be horrified by the prospect. He places a hand on his chest. “Is this what I get for dating a TikToker?”

Felix just throws him another wink. As he does it, Jisung notices that he can’t wink properly. He scrunches both eyes up and closes them, then snaps his right eye open while leaving the left closed. It’s the cutest wink he’s ever seen, what the fuck. The fact that this is the same guy who had Jisung at his mercy less than an hour ago blows his mind.

“What else did you expect,” Felix asks, “with a first meeting like that?”

Even Jisung can’t argue against such sound logic. He doesn’t bother, instead straightening up from the damsel-in-distress position he is still lying in, and then pulls Felix into another kiss, simply because he can. In the background, the shower rages on.

**_NOVEMBER 15 TH 2020, 10:51_ **

**_@HAENGBOKKIELIX, TIKTOK, THE INTERNET_ **

When the video begins, the camera reveals Felix who sits a little off-centre from the focus of the lens. He is in his dorm room, sitting cross-legged on his bed while he hugs a large Ryan plushie. Emblazoned across the top of the video are subtitles to everything he says.

“So about a month ago, a video about me went sort of viral on Tiktok,” he says.

The video cuts to a short clip from Hyunjin’s infamous video – more specifically, the exact second that Jisung swings his leg up and over and Felix barges into the study room. Their past selves scream and then Jisung topples onto the ground. Upon his impact, the video jumps back to Felix in his dorm room again.

“Long story short, I walked in on a guy who was dared to do the WAP challenge by his best friend and I _might’ve_ accidentally scared him into spraining his ankle. But don’t worry! I carried him to the campus infirmary and then to his dorm – once we confirmed that he wasn’t going to lose his leg or anything.”

A shot of Felix walking through the streets of Seoul with Jisung on his back flashes onto the screen. Over this video, Felix’s voiceover continues.

“After seeing that video, a lot of people said we would be cute together. And I mean a _lot._ Well, guess what?”

Felix again. This time, the Ryan plushie has been tossed to his side and his arms are around Jisung’s waist, his head on his shoulder. His face is scrunched up with a content, close-lipped smile. Beside him, both of Jisung’s hands are curled up in twin shaka signs. He’s grinning wide, his mouth curved like a heart, and his eyes are star-bright.

 _“We are._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> extra notes that i forgot to add when i uploaded this at 4am:  
> \- the hyuna impression jisung does in yellow wood is the start of the chorus to 4minute's hate  
> \- the friend with the hood that felix throws paper balls into in a tiktok vid is changbin  
> \- ik nothing about anime so tyvm to my moots who supplied me with names to drop for this fic
> 
> i genuinely did not intend to have jilix sleep together in this fic, but the more i wrote it, the more i was like: they literally met bc of WAP, we have to have them get each other off even if i don't go into detail about it. sorry guys, i just can't write smut lmao
> 
> i honestly don't know what unbetaed mess i just wrote but comment if you enjoyed this either way
> 
> happy new year!
> 
> [[twt](https://twitter.com/thotforcsy)] | [[cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjasmine)]


End file.
